


Solace

by sourumeitos



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Pre-Time Skip, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourumeitos/pseuds/sourumeitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been worrying about Chrom ever since Emmeryn's sacrifice. You decide to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place prior to Chapter 11: Mad King Gangrel.  
> Fluff w/ eventual smut. Originally posted on dA summer 2014, but moved here to AO3 cuz' toxic community do not want. Enjoy.

It's nighttime and the camp quiets down as everyone starts going to sleep. The sound of wind howling picks up as you sit down on the log. You rub your temple as you reminisce on the events that took place the last few days. Holding the spellbook in your arms, you gaze in the direction of Chrom's tent.

"I hope Chrom is doing okay," you ponder as you turn your attention back towards the campfire in front of you. You look down at the parchment in your hand and look over the battle plans you earlier planned with him. As much as you want your focus to remain on the upcoming battle you couldn't help but raise concern for your captain… and future lover.

Blushing to yourself, you think back to the early days you trained with the rest of the Shepherds. You smile sadly as you remember the incidents in which you and Chrom accidentally saw each other in the nude, ultimately leading to a confession of feelings. Though you said that now wouldn’t be a good time to convey such feelings, you can’t help but regret the decision you made when the others are freely capable of falling in love. Your jealousy appears when you hear the laughter of two Shepherds’ sneaking into a tent. You shake the thoughts from your head, not wanting to know who are frolicking at this hour.

You become alert when drops of water appear on the parchment paper. You gently fold it and place it in your book, hastily making your way to shelter under the nearby open tent. Rubbing your arms while shivering, you regret taking on the task of watching camp alone as it begins to rain.

"[Name], we'll take over," Frederick firmly says as he arrives at your side, "it isn't good for our tactician to be up all night when we have a battle ahead."

You softly smile at your comrade and nod, "I appreciate the offer, Frederick. You too, Gaius."

Gaius pulls out a lollipop and sits down with his legs crossed, waving you off. “You should check on Blue. No one's seen him come out of his tent for a while."

"I'll think about it. I did meet with our captain before sunset going over tomorrow’s battle plans. Now it might be best to give Chrom his space. He's only just lost his older sister and needs all the rest he can get," you reply.

Frederick remains calm but disagrees, “That’s where I think you’re wrong. I was discussing this earlier with the other Shepherds and we’ve all come to a consensus that you’re likely the only person who will get through Lord Chrom. I’ve observed how close you’ve gotten to him these past few months.”

Gaius raises his eyebrow as he observes you trying to hide your face. “Hmm… ’close’ huh?”

You turn away as you try to hide your blush by putting your hood on. “Good night.”

You gather your thoughts and run through the rain in the direction of Chrom’s tent. You quickly make your way inside, surprised by the three-panel screen placed near the entrance to the tent as it wasn’t there when you met up with Chrom earlier.

“I guess he wants some privacy…” you think to yourself until you a voice.

“Ah, [Name]...”

“Chrom…?” you whisper as you remove your hood. You receive no response. Peeking over the screen as you take a few more quiet steps, your eyes widen.

Chrom is lying back on the cot in the nude, pleasuring himself at the thought of you. You try to shield your face as you do not want to intrude on his privacy, but you couldn’t help but eavesdrop on this matter since he’s calling out your name. You peek over once more and watch Chrom move his hand up and down on his thick shaft. 

You start to feel strange while watching him. You squeeze your legs together as heat begins to form, your heart beating faster as you witness something you’ve never seen before. You remember hearing stories from the other experienced women in the camp about their first times and the lewd acts men and women are capable of. You shake your head at the thought of you and Chrom copulating, trying your best to refrain from looking at him. Just the very thought of you two performing such an act made you redden even more so. You decide that it’s best to leave Chrom alone until you hear him gasp and call out your name once more.

“[Name]...”

Chrom’s panting increases as he speeds up the hold on his throbbing member. He hates that you both agreed to not take any action on your mutual feelings until after the war. He hates that he can’t do anything now that he needs your support more than anyone else’s. Too afraid to act upon his feelings earlier during the strategic planning for the upcoming battle, Chrom missed out on an opportunity to finally feel your lips with his own. He didn’t want you to end up reacting against any of his advances. He didn’t want to reverse the progress you both made in your relationship.

You don’t know what to do. Your conscience is telling you to leave Chrom and give him his privacy but your instincts are telling you to comfort him now. Clutching the spellbook even tighter, you bite your lip and nod to yourself. You need to make a decision.

Chrom leans up as he’s almost reaching his climax until he hears footsteps. He opens his eyes in shock as you witness what he’s doing.

“[N-Name]! I can’t explain…” he blushes madly, trying to cover himself up with both of his hands.

You walk over to him and place the book down on the side. Chrom tries to reach over for his trousers until you place a hand over his, sitting down on the side of the cot. He questions your behavior until you lean over to kiss him. He doesn’t close his eyes, surprised as he’s remembering what you both agreed on.

Pulling away, you’re quick to apologize, “I’m sorry but… I originally came here because I was worried about you. I didn’t mean to intrude.”

Chrom regrets his actions. “No, I’m sorry you had to bear witness to what I’ve just done, especially while thinking of you.”

He puts his head in his hands as many different emotions run through him. First Chrom doubts his own leadership of his country and the Shepherds as a result of Emmeryn’s death. Now, he embarrasses himself in front of you by indulging himself in self-pleasure as a mean of escapism.

“I think it would be better if you just leave me alone…”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Chrom.”

Not wanting to waste any time, you remove your coat and drop it to the side. After removing articles of clothing one after the other you’re only left in your smallclothes, stunning Chrom with your actions. You blush as you hope for him to say something. “Dammit Chrom, don’t just stare at me! At least say something!”

He tries to cover his manhood as he feels himself hardening, “I-I don’t even know what to say!”

You notice him trying to cover himself with his hands as you situate yourself between his legs. “I’ve tried my best from conveying my feelings for you, but now I can’t hold back any longer. You said my name, didn’t you?”

“What are you—“

You cut him off as you lean in for another kiss. He pulls away, eyes questioning yours as he places his hands on your waist.

“Seeing you like this hurts me, Chrom. I’ll do anything to make you happy, even if it means we don’t wait until after we defeat Plegia. What if we don’t get another opportunity? What if one of us doesn’t make it? What if, tomorrow, I die—“

“Don’t say that!” he exclaims, trying his best to hold back his frustration. Chrom blinks back his tears as he pushes you down on the cot. “Please don’t say anymore. The last thing I’d want is to lose anyone, especially you!”

The sound of rain from outside fills the tent as you both stare at each other. You reach up to cup Chrom’s face as he places one hand over yours. He leans down to kiss you, a response to the earlier moves you made on him. You feel his body warm up your lower regions, only separated by the smallclothes you’re wearing. Chrom pulls away and looks at you with concern, gently tugging at the smallclothes. You nod at him and remove the last two pieces of clothing, trying to cover yourself with your hands.

Chrom chuckles, “I want to see you… all of you.”

“F-fine… it’s not like you haven’t seen this before, anyway…” you say as you slowly move your hands away, turning your head to the side to avoid his gaze.

Chrom nips at your neck and collarbone, earning a slight gasp from you. He looks at your face and gently tilts your chin so that you’re directly looking at him. “The last two circumstances we’ve seen each other like this were unintentional.”

“Purely accidental—a-ah!” you quickly cover your mouth as Chrom gently rubs your breasts with his hands. “C-Chrom, what are you doing…? H-have you done this before?”

“No. I’ve been told stories… that a woman’s breasts are very soft,” he blushes as he leans back down to place sloppy kisses along your chest. “Since you were being forward with your feelings, I may as well return the favor. Think of it as a ‘thank you’ for looking out for me.” 

“B-But Chrom… I should be comforting you. I want you to know that you aren’t alone—” you’re cut off as Chrom kisses you once more.

“I know I’m not,” he says as he kisses your temple, adjusting his position between your legs. “You’re all I need.”

You’re at a loss for words when Chrom rubs himself against your opening. You want to verbally respond, but the only response you’re making is with your legs spreading widely apart.

“I could get in trouble for the actions we’re performing before marriage, but I intend on making you my wife. I have no regrets.”

“You… want to marry me?”

“Of course I want to marry you! I don’t see anyone else fit for the position. Besides, I’d rather have the woman I love at my side than marry someone else as part of foreign politics.”

“I’m glad. Truly, I am.”

“I’ll give you a proper proposal after the war is over,” Chrom earnestly says as he begins to immerse himself inside your warmth.

You cover your mouth as you try not to cry out in pain as he enters you, slowly pushing through your barrier. Digging your fingernails on his shoulders, you plead with him, “Hold on…”

Chrom awaits for your direction. He says with concern, “If the pain is too much we don’t have to—”

“N-No! I… I think I can manage,” you look back up at him, nodding. “It’s okay.”

Chrom leans down to kiss you as he begins to slowly move in and out of you. You wrap your legs around his waist, positively responding to his movements as you take in every inch of him. He pauses once more to look at your face, barely illuminated by the dim candle nearby. He finally earns a moan from you with another thrust, a sign that the pain’s subsiding.

“I-I feel weird,” you moan once more, stuttering as your back arches with every thrust he makes. “I feel… amazing!”

Sweat drips down from Chrom’s forehead as he sits up, pulling you into his lap. He places his hands on the small of your back as your breasts push up against his chest. You wrap your arms around his neck as he pumps up. His speed gradually increases while you wrap your legs around him tightly once more, begging for him to go deeper. You feel him swelling up inside of you as he nears his breaking point. You feel yourself closing in on your limit as he pushes you back down.

“Chrom, I think I’m close…!” you grip his arms as he hastens his speed.

“Me too!” Chrom breathily replies.

“A-Ah, gods… Chrom!”

“[N-Name]!”

Chrom finds his release, planting his seed inside of you. He collapses on top of you as your body twitches in response. He nips at your neck and pulls out from you, embracing you in his arms. You adjust yourself as you nuzzle your head against his chest.

“Are you feeling better?” you ask.

“Yes, thank you,” he replies, “now you have no reason to think that something is going to happen to either one of us tomorrow. I have a future to look forward to and it’s with you by my side.”

“Thank you for making me realize that. We’ll make it. We’ll survive,” you say, sighing in contentment with what just happened. “I love you Chrom.”

Chrom kisses your forehead, “I love you too.”


End file.
